Claudia's Song
by Munchie
Summary: Draco performs in the annual talent show at Hogwarts. A oneshot based on Hailie's song by Eminem. Rated M for language


**Disclaimer- I only own Claudia. The song belongs to Eminem and the rest belongs to JKR.**

**A/N – This fic is based on the song Hailie's Song by Eminem. I was listening to it one day and I decided to write a fic based on it. Hope you like it and don't forget to review. For those of you reading The Truth About Hermione Granger, my other fic, don't worry I'm not abandoning it. There will be an update soon.**

"Dad, come on. You're gonna be late for the talent show," said a fourteen year old Claudia Malfoy.

It's been fifteen years since Harry Potter killed Voldemort. Draco Malfoy surprised everyone by fighting on the side of the light. Since then he has become friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. At first, they were suspicious of him but later on, he proved to them that he really was on their side.

After Voldemort died, Draco married Pansy Parkinson and a year later Claudia Narcissa Malfoy was born. Draco loved Claudia a lot. She was his 'baby girl' as he called her. Ever since Claudia was born, she got everything she wanted, everything except a happy family. When Claudia was two years old, Draco caught Pansy and his best mate, Blaise Zabini in bed together. When he saw them together, his heart shattered into a million pieces. He loved Pansy a lot and this is how she repays him. Now all he felt for Pansy and Blaise was hatred. Since that night, it's always been Claudia and his dad. Draco didn't date much again because he didn't want to get his heart broken again.

Now, a happily divorced Draco was standing in front of the mirror in his private rooms examining himself. He was getting ready for the annual talent show that took place every year at Hogwarts. When Claudia started Hogwarts three years ago, he didn't like the idea of not being able to see her for eight months so he took the DADA job, much to Snape's annoyance.

Satisfied with himself, he turned to Claudia and said, "Let's go now."

"You never told me what you were going to do for the talent show dad," said Claudia as they were making their way to the Great Hall where the talent show was to take place.

"It's a surprise Claudia. I can't tell you or it would ruin it," replied Draco.

Before Claudia could protest, they were at the Great Hall. The four house tables were removed and there were little tables spread around the room. The head table was replaced with a stage. Claudia went to look for her friends Serena Snape, Michael Weasley, and James Potter (Hermione married Snape, Ron married Lavender, and Harry married Ginny) while Draco went to prepare.

Finally, she spotted them sitting at a table in front and walked up to them. "Hey guys," said Claudia as she took a seat between Serena and Michael.

"Hey Claudia," they all said.

"Do you know what your dad is going to do?" asked Serena.

"No, he wouldn't tell me. Do any of you know?"

"I think my dad knows, but he wouldn't tell me. He said 'I'll ruin the surprise' if he tells me," said Serena.

"Whatever it is I hope he doesn't embarrass me."

"Don't worry Claudia," said James. "You're dad is the coolest person I know. He would never embarrass you."

"I hope your right," muttered Claudia.

Then, Hermione Snape stepped onto the stage and announced the first act, which was a second year Hufflepuff. He stepped on the stage looking nervous. He took a deep breath then began telling jokes. When he was done the whole room was filled with laughter. There were five more acts after his and when the fifth person was done, it was Draco's turn to go on.

"Our next act is our very own Professor Malfoy," said Hermione.

Draco stepped onto the stage and said, "This song is for my daughter Claudia." Claudia, who was still sitting with her friends wanted to get up and walk out of the Great Hall to save herself some embarrassment, but her friends forced her to stay.

Then music started to play and Draco started to sing.

_I can't sing it  
__I feel like singin'  
__I wanna fuckin' sing  
__'Cuz I'm happy  
__Yeah, I'm happy  
__Ha Ha  
__I got my baby back  
__Yo, check it out _

_Some days I sit (sit), starin' out the window  
__Watchin' this world pass me by  
__Sometimes I think (think) there's nothin' to live for (for)  
__I almost break down and cry  
_

_Sometimes I think I'm crazy  
__I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
__Why am I here, am I just wastin' my time?  
_

_But then I see my baby  
__Suddenly I'm not crazy  
__It all makes sense when I look into her eyes (Oh no) _

_Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
__Everyone's leanin' on me  
__'Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
__But then she comes back to me _

_My baby girl (girl) keeps gettin' older (der)  
__I watch her grow up with pride  
__People make jokes (jokes), 'cuz they don't understand me (me)  
__They just don't see my real side _

_I act like shit don't phase me  
__Inside it drives me crazy  
__My insecurities could eat me alive _

_But then I see my baby  
__Suddenly I'm not crazy  
__It all makes sense when I look into her eyes _

_Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
__Everyone's leanin' on me  
__'Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
__But then she comes back to me _

_Man, if I could sing, I'd keep singin' this song to my daughter  
__If I could hit the notes, I'd blow somethin' as long as my father  
__To show her how I feel about her, how proud I am that I got her  
__God, I'm a daddy, I'm so glad that her mom didn't ABORT her_

_Now you prob'ly get this picture from my public persona  
__That I'm a pistol-packin' drug-addict who bags on his mama  
__But I wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest  
__'Cuz there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' ma soul  
__And just know that I grow colda the older I grow  
__This boulder on my shoulder that gets heavy and harda to hold  
__And this load is like the weight of the world  
__And I think my neck is breakin'  
__Should I just give up  
__Or try to live up to these expectations?  
__Now look  
__I love my daughter more than life in itself  
__But I got a wife who's determined to make my life livin' hell  
__But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt  
__So many chances, man, it's too bad, coulda had someone else  
__But the years that I've wasted are nothin' to the tears that I've tasted  
__So here's what I'm facin': 3 felonies, 6 years of probation  
__I've went to jail for this woman, I've been to bat for this woman  
__I've taken bats to people's backs, bent over backwards for this woman  
__Man, I shoulda seen it comin', what'd I stick my penis up in?  
__Woulda ripped the pre-nup up if I'd seen what she was fuckin'  
__But fuck it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more  
__I got my baby, baby the only lady that I adore, Claudia  
__So sayonara, try tomorra, nice to know ya  
__My baby's traveled back to the arms of her rightful owna  
__And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted  
__It's like the greatest gift you can get  
__The weight has been lifted _

_Now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders  
__Everyone's leanin' on me  
__Cause my baby knows that her daddy's a soldier  
__Nothin' can take her from me _

_Outro - Spoken  
__Woo!  
__I told you, I can't sing  
__Oh well, I tried  
__Claudia, remember when I said  
__If you ever need anything, daddy will be right there?  
__Well guess what, daddy's here  
__And I ain't goin' nowhere baby  
__I love you (kiss)_

When he was finished, Claudia was in tears. She ran up to stage to give her father a hug.

"I love you dad," whispered said.

"I love you too Claudia."


End file.
